


Do you believe in past lives?

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anger, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Multi, Past Lives, Regret, Sadness, check out more of my stories, comment if you want more!, happiness, most are miraculous stories, past deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Marinette dreams of Dancing. she dreams of beautiful moments. and then there are dreams of people she feels are so familiar, like family, but they are strangers. to find out they are the previous chat and ladybugs, she is a reincarnation. they are memory fragments of past lives.</p><p>oh and there is a duet ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> the story starts off in a certain sleeping girl's dream.

There she was. A beautiful brown haired girl, with long, curly and wavy hair, wearing an old fashion dress in black, crying. She was in a graveyard on a rainy day. the grave read-

"Philip Durin, 1823-1894. Shall we always remember the knight cloaked in black."

the girl hummed a melody. Marinette somehow knew it meant something. she liked it. it was so familiar. marinette hummed along somehow knowing the notes, although she had never heard the melody before.

the girl spoke. "Oh kitty. we never got to have our daughter, Marinetta. Im sorry. I know it was your dream, to have a beautiful family. but keep dreaming, okay? shall we meet in a new life."

the words made marinette cry. she saw a man, who had been half faded, hand on the girl's shoulder. he had strait black hair, and the same color eyes as marinette. he hummed the same melody. 

he started to fade away. then, she woke up.

"Tikki?" 

"Yes marinette?"

"do you recall, the name "Philip durin"?"

"Oh... yes. shall the knight cloaked in black forever rest."

"what do you mean? how do you know him?"

"he was a knight to the princess of brown hair, she had been one of my children."

"what do you mean one of your children?"

"she was a ladybug."

"wow. thats strange tikki..."

"what?"

"I had a dream. we hummed this melody together." Marinette started to sweetly sing the notes. It brought tears to tikki's eyes.

"Maybe its reincarnation. maybe your the lady, the princess."

it all made sense to her afterwards. thats why chat called her such. that was one of her past lives.

 

*******

marinette went to school, but she had the melody stuck in her head.

she sang it quietly in class, getting every note right.

Ayla sat in awe. she had no idea marinette could sing, nobody did. 

 

*******

she sat with ayla and adrien at lunch, nino was sick.

she didn't touch her food, instead she sang it. she didn't know Adrien was there, so she sang it openly.

"Once the day, all a stray, follow our hearts, shall we never be found apart."

Adrien stared at her. he heard the same song in his dream, which was the same exact dream as hers. so he sang the part the boy with black hair sang.

"through the night, all is right, im here with you, shall the lady be found with her knight."

they stared at each other. Marinette tried to speak, but she couldn't.

Ayla's jaw dropped.


	2. ~Knight cloaked in black~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... how do you know that song? they didn't realize Ayla had recorded it, now it was on the internet :/

"Ayla?! why would you put that on the internet?!" they both said simultaneously.

"You two are seriously more in sync than I could imagine right now!"

"w-what?!"

"you heard me"

"so, how did you know that song?"

"I have a plan, on the count of three, we say how we know it at the same time."

they both started to count. "One! two! three!" they both blurted out "I learned it from a dream!"

"w-well then!"

"Ummm... wow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

they met up after school, leaving Ayla behind.

"Adrien?"

"yes?"

"umm, do you know the name... philip Durin?"

"In my dream, there was a girl wearing black, crying. was she in your dream too Mari?"

her words wouldn't come out when he had said "Mari" because only her closest friends called her that.

"The girl... she was ladybug."

"What?!"

"no... she was ONE ladybug."

"you mean there is more than one?"

"No, she is a past ladybug. lets just say.... a friend told me."

"oh... okay then..."

"well, goodbye.... kitty."

he blushed at her words, only his lady would call him that, and he was not Chat Noir at the time. but he is clueless so he didn't realize what it meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Later- chat noir and ladybug are on patrol)

she was singing that song that Marinette sang earlier.

"My lady, you know the song too? this girl named Marinette was singing it earlier."

"How did you know Chat?!!!"

"What? you know her?"

know her... I AM HER!!!! but I can't tell him that?!

"Oh umm.... I um..."

"Its okay, you don't have to tell me."

"Okay kitty."

(sorry, I was going to make it longer but I lost inspiration, so I come to a hault. sorry)


End file.
